Ogel Drilling Vehicle
'''Ogel Drilling Vehicles' are subterranean vehicles used by Evil Ogel and his minions. History Prior to the Dino Attack, Ogel Drilling Vehicles were manufactured for use in Evil Ogel's underground operations in the Goo Caverns. They were primarily used for digging new tunnels, mining for Green Goo, and transporting Ogel Drones or cargo through the caverns. Ogel allowed the Dino Attack Team the use of many of these during the mission to the Goo Caverns, due to the truce between the two parties. Because it was difficult to bring Dino Attack vehicles into the unstable caverns, the Ogel Drilling Vehicle became the primary vehicles used by Dino Attack in the Goo Caverns. Four Ogel Drilling Vehicles were given to a large squad of Dino Attack agents by a Super Sea Drone, and proved their worth in battle against an entire swarm of Mutant Dinos. One Ogel Drilling Vehicle, shared by Rex, Greybeard, and Bart Helmutson, was commandeered by Greybeard as he went on a destructive rampage through a Mutant Dino nesting ground cavern. Later that night, after the team made camp, Greybeard stole the vehicle again and drove back to the nesting ground cavern to destroy it, and Rex pursued him in another Ogel Drilling Vehicle. While Rex and Greybeard met with Ben Gunn, Elite Sea Drone A-3145623 took one of their Ogel Drilling Vehicles for use in Quadrant 45, leaving behind an apologetic sticky note in its place. This vehicle was later given to General and Talia Kaahs, who used it to travel to Quadrants 14 and 15 to investigate volcanic activities. Another Ogel Drilling Vehicle was used to bring Sauro-Hunter to the surface for medical attention, and then return him to the rest of the Dino Attack squad. Once the large Dino Attack squad split up, many took their own Ogel Drilling Vehicle. One vehicle, piloted by Helmutson, Greybeard, Tail, Zyra, and Zorikk, was trapped in a landslide. Fortunately, another vehicle, piloted by Reptile, Shark, and Hotwire, was modified on the spot to be used for excavating the rubble, freeing their trapped teammates. Many Ogel Drilling Vehicles traveled to Quadrant 14, where Dino Attack Team was led into a trap as they faced off against massive numbers of Mutant Dinos. Most vehicles were destroyed in the battle, and those that remained were used to evacuate the caverns as the volcanoes in the quadrant erupted. Reptile hijacked the energy generators of one vehicle to create a forcefield seal the Dinos behind long enough to be caught in the eruption. Meanwhile, General and Kaahs used their Ogel Drilling Vehicle to destroy an Ogel Mining Compound, where Rex was held prisoner by Cyber-Bully and the Brickspider Bot v1.0. After rescuing Rex, they drove the vehicle to the Trouble Train Depot, where it was left behind. Presumably, most Ogel Drilling Vehicles were destroyed in the eruption of Quadrant 14. Those that remained were used to continue Green Goo mining operations in the outer quadrants of the caverns. Design An Ogel Drilling Vehicle has four treads, much like an Iron Predator. A large drill is mounted on the front, and a turret on the back, armed with a pair of laser cannons which can either fire powerful bursts, as an offensive weapon, or constant cutting beams, to assist the drill. There is room in the cab for three people; four people can fit, but the fourth would need to stand. Although the vehicle is slightly larger than an Iron Predator, the cab is small to make room for the massive engine, as well as a large amount of cargo space. Variants Ogel's army is confirmed to produce two official variants of the drilling vehicle. One variant is a troop carrier, which has no cargo space and no turret, but rather many extra seats and a deployment ramp. The other is a cargo hauler, which has no turret, and only enough room in the cab for one person. These types are much rarer than the standard design. Sam Throramebi also customized his own Ogel Drilling Vehicle. It is mostly the same as a standard model, but it has an appearance more similar to that of a Rock Raiders Chrome Crusher. There was only one of this model, and it was wrecked by Mutant Raptors, then obliterated by an underground eruption. Trivia *"Ogel Drilling Vehicle" is not confirmed to be the vehicle's actual name. When a Super Sea Drone introduced the vehicles to a group of Dino Attack Agents, it neglected to mention the vehicle's real name. Since it was a vehicle used by Ogel's armies for drilling, it was dubbed "Ogel Drilling Vehicle" by Rex. *The official design of the Ogel Drilling Vehicle was created by Behind The Camera for the DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict Project U-Build Play Set Adventures. Although unconfirmed, its one-seat cab and absent turret suggest that this particular design reflects the cargo hauler variant of the vehicle. Category:Vehicles Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Ogel